New Girl
by riverelf
Summary: Not a sequel but this story takes place after Run for your lives! The parents are here! This time, there's a new monk at the temple and she's not only drawing the attention of a certain cowboy, but a red-headed evil genius as well! JackxOC
1. New Monk

Wow...I totally wasn't planning on writing another Xiaolin Showdown fanfic, but I'm actually quite the Jack Spicer fan, so one day I just started thinking, "wouldn't it be funny if Jack Spicer had a girlfriend who was a Xiaolin Monk?" and eventually...I wrote a chapter! I am still going to work on my Teen Titans story though, and not only that, I'm still getting used to High School, but I will work on this story until I finish it!! And hopefully, have a lot of fun writing it!

--

"Hey, has anybody seen Kimiko today?" Clay inquired as he, Omi and Raimundo sat outside the temple.

"She has been locked in her room for hours and hours every day for weeks!" Omi exclaimed, waving his arms animatedly.

"Well, _you're_ her boyfriend Raimundo, what has she been doing for the past couple of weeks?" Clay asked. Raimundo shrugged.

"Beats me man, lately, every time I try to talk to her she says she's busy, but she's doing something on her PDA." He replied.

"Perhaps we should simply ask her?" Omi suggested. Clay and Raimundo looked at each other and then nodded towards Omi. The three of them walked off to the room with dividers that they all shared and walked into Kimiko's 'room'. She was sitting on the ground, typing away like lightning at her PDA and not even noticing when the group filed in. They stood there for a minute, until the boys realized that she still didn't realize that they where there. Clay and Omi pushed Raimundo forward, silently urging him to get her attention. Raimundo sat down in front of Kimiko with his legs crossed and leaned forward so his face was close to her, he waited a minute, and when she still showed no change in her behavior, he bumped his forehead against hers. Kimiko finally stopped typing, her head snapped up.

"Hey Kim!" he greeted, leaning back and using his arms to support him.

"Oh…hey Rai, and Clay, Omi. I didn't see you guys there." She smiled, "so what's up?" she lowered her PDA. Raimundo turned and repositioned himself so he was sitting next to her, leaning over to see the screen on her PDA, Clay and Omi took his previous seat in front of her.

"We've barely seen you in weeks girl! What've you been doing in here with your PDA?" Raimundo asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"Huh? Oh! My new pen pal! She's from France! Her name's Vivian Courtow and she's _so_ cool! Plus, her parents said she could come stay at the temple for a while! I've been meaning to ask Master Fung if it was okay." Kimiko grinned.

"Cool! Is she cute?" Raimundo inquired. Clay and Omi immediately took a protective step back as Kimiko's death glare bore into Raimundo, he seemed to realize what he had done but wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I don't know," Kimiko said through gritted teeth, "why don't _you_ tell _me_."

"B-but, you know, she could never be _half_ as cute as you!" Raimundo told her defensively, Kimiko looked at him with an unconvinced look, but let it go.

"Nice save Rai." She murmured under her breath. Raimundo immediately relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. Clay and Omi allowed themselves to step closer.

"Anyway," Kimiko continued, "This is a picture of herself that she sent me." She quickly opened up the picture on her PDA, the others leaned in to see it. The girl was about Rai, Kim and Clay's age, she had short hair that went just past her chin and long bangs. Her eyes were brown and she was wearing a black tank top with jean shorts that went to her knees and socks and green tennis shoes. Oh yeah, and her hair was purple.

"Oh! She _is_ very pretty, Kimiko! I cannot wait to meet her!" Omi gushed, waving his arms excitedly.

"She certainly is a looker!" Clay agreed, adjusting his hat. Kimiko smiled at them and then turned to Raimundo.

"Rai, what do you think of her?" she asked, her eyes silently warning him to answer carefully. Raimundo paused a moment, then gave her a grin.

"She could never compare to you 'hon." He replied. Kimiko rolled her eyes but smiled slightly before turning off her PDA.

"Kimiko, how did you ever get this '_pen pal'_ anyway?" Omi inquired.

"Hm? Oh…you know, actually, I started talking to Master Fung about it and he just set me up with Viv." Kimiko replied, suddenly realizing how strange it was.

"Weird." Raimundo commented. Kimiko shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I really didn't think about it too much, I mean, it's just a pen pal."

"Yeah, well, with her around you won't be the only girl any more Kimiko." Raimundo observed, leaning against the wall. Kimiko grinned.

"Come on," Kimiko began, "Let's go find Master Fung."

……………………………………………………………………..

"Stupid Jack! Why don't you try preparing for the next Shen Gong Wu instead of messing with your idiotic robots!" Wuya yelled angrily. Jack looked up from his work and shook his wrench at her.

"Hey! My robots are state of the art!" Jack replied, offended by her comment. Wuya groaned and floated through Jack's stomach, causing him to scream girlishly and fall over, dropping the wrench on the ground.

"Don't do that!" Jack shouted at her. Wuya just groaned and started to float away from Jack, but suddenly she stopped, her eyes bulged and glowed, and she screamed the same way she did when a Shen Gong Wu reveals itself.

"Ah!! They're coming!!" Wuya screeched, sending chills down Jack's spine.

"_Who's_ coming?" Jack asked, curious despite being completely creeped-out by Wuya.

"The new Xiaolin monk! This monk could make the other four increasingly more powerful! We can't let this new monk train at the temple!!" Wuya told Jack hysterically.

"Uh…okay, no big deal, I'll just send over some of the Jackbots to get rid of the new guy!" Jack reassured.

"Don't be foolish Jack! Your stupid machines won't be of any use!" Wuya scolded, "Those monks will be guarding their new arrival with their lives!! No…we'll have to wait for this new Dragon to come to us." She hissed.

"Yeah…okay, but they already have wind, water, fire and earth, what else could there be?" Jack wondered aloud. Wuya scowled.

"Stupid Jack. They are the Dragon of _Spirit_."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Master Fung!" Kimiko called out, rushing over towards him with the other 3 monks in tow.

"Oh look, the gang's all here!" Dojo noted.

"Ah! You're all here, that saves me the trouble of sending Dojo out to find all of you." Master Fung smiled, "we have a guest joining us today." He stepped aside, revealing Viv, already comfortable in the temple robes. Although her robes had some slight differences from Kimiko's, such as looser sleeves and no tights/socks, instead she wore black stretch-pants that ended slightly above her knees. She waved at the monks and picked up her suitcase, walking closer to them, as she did they noticed her eyes where clouded and she seemed to be in a dreamlike state.

"Kimiko!" she greeted, her voice as dreamy as the rest of her.

"Viv!" Kimiko exclaimed, rushing over to give her new friend a hug, "Guys! This is Viv! Viv, these are my friends Clay and Omi, and this is my boyfriend Raimundo." Kimiko introduced.

"I've heard a lot about you guys." Viv nodded politely.

"I can't believe you're here!" Kimiko gushed.

"Yes, I've been meaning to tell you. I set Vivian up as your pen pal Kimiko so that she would have a friend when I decided she was ready to join us at the temple, however, I wanted to keep it a surprise. She is a new Dragon." He explained.

"My goodness! _Another_ chosen one! Master Fung! These chosen ones are just leaping from the crafting of wood!" Omi shouted, utterly taken by surprise.

"Uh…I'm going with, 'falling out of the woodwork'." Raimundo guessed.

"But Omi, Vivian is a very special, very _different_ kind of chosen one." Master Fung began, "Her talents lie not in fighting, but in increasing the talents of others."

"I'm not quite sure we understand what you mean Master Fung." Clay replied, using his thumb to tip the front of his hat upwards.

"Let me explain this one!" Dojo volunteered, "You see, there are 5 elements altogether, but only 4 'main' elements. The 5 elements are fire, water, earth, wind, and sky, or 'spirit' (it's true, I looked it up…somewhere). The 4 'main' elements-that'd be you guys-focus on fighting, and defeating the Heylin side, however, the 5th element, spirit, is a much more peaceful element, which is _probably_ why it's not as well known. Anyway, the 5th element focuses on increasing the spirit of other living things, giving them more power, now…this can range from something as small as making a seed grow faster…or increasing a splash made by Omi into something as big as a tsunami." Omi's eyes lit up, but Dojo continued, "Keep in mind, that's at her full potential, at this point, she's still in training, just like you guys. Don't get me wrong though, her element may be more peaceful, but she's just as good at martial arts than any of you." Dojo crossed his arms and nodded proudly, finally finished.

"Fantastic! Now Kimiko finally has someone to spar with who's talents are at her level!" Omi exclaimed. Kimiko glared at him, but Viv seemed oblivious.

"Uh…if she's moving in, does this mean our rooms are going to get smaller?" Raimundo asked. They all stared at him. Raimundo simply shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"But Master Fung, if all that's true then why hasn't Viv been training with us all this time?" Kimiko inquired.

"Well you had to learn at least a little of your own power before we brought her in, it becomes increasingly easier once she's channeled energy to you, and you have to know how to fight on your own if one day she isn't available to you." Master Fung told her coolly.

"Uh…'channeled energy'?" Raimundo repeated.

"Yeah, she can't just pull energy out of thin air!" Dojo exclaimed, "She's basically one big energy bomb, she channels her own energy into you guys, or anything else that needs it."

"Mmm…it's like I'm not even here…" Viv observed, smiling with the same dreamlike expression she'd had since she first arrived.

"Oh! Sorry Viv, guess we where kind of ignoring you." Kimiko apologized sheepishly. Viv simply shrugged and began to scan the room, taking in the new surroundings.

"Well, let's let Vivian settle in and make herself comfortable tonight, and tomorrow morning she'll begin training with you four." Master Fung told them. The monks nodded, and they all quickly gathered around Viv and began to lead her to their room while Dojo got another divider for the room. The monks spent the rest of the day getting to know the new arrival until they had to go to bed. But at night, when everyone was silent, Viv got up from bed, and she tiptoed carefully out of the room and out the door. She stood on the temple grounds, where Master Fung was waiting for her.

"Be careful Vivian, the Heylin side is not to be underestimated." Master Fung warned. Viv nodded.

"I'll be back before morning." Viv assured him, and she bowed to Master Fung before running off, leaving the temple. Master Fung watched carefully as she jumped and leaped on the roofs of the temple buildings to leave the temple grounds, he watched until he was out of sight, and then he walked back into the temple.

…………………………………………

"Let's see…" Viv sighed to herself, "I believe Jack Spicer and Wuya would be safest." She was holding a piece of paper with some information on the Heylin side, and she had of course, decided that the disembodied floating head and resident Heylin misfit would bet the easiest to talk to. She folded up the paper and stuck it in her waistband before going off to Jack Spicer's house. Once she located it, breaking in was no problem. What she found inside the basement was a snoozing lump under the bed covers, and a pacing purple ghost.

"You must be Wuya." She smiled, her hazy eyes opening slightly wider.

"THE DRAGON OF SPIRIT!!" Wuya hissed, floating closer to Viv, and inspecting her.

"And the one under the bed covers must be Jack Spicer." Viv continued, ignoring Wuya to point at Jack. Wuya quickly flew over to Jack.

"JACK!!" she screeched, attempting to wake him up. Jack-dressed in his pajamas and matching hat-quickly sat up, screaming and clutching his teddy bear (which had goggles just like his).

"Why do you keep waking me up like that?!" Jack demanded, his voice cracking.

"Shut up Jack! We have company." Wuya cooed, floating calmly away from Jack and over to Viv. Jack's eyes quickly found their way over to the monk examining his lab/basement. He jumped up immediately and shoved his teddy bear and goofy pajama hat under the bed covers. Then he stepped forward carefully and looked the new visitor up and down.

"Hey baby!" Jack grinned, leaning back in what he supposed was a cool manner, but he misjudged how close he was to the wall, and let out a girlish shriek as he dropped to the ground. Viv and Wuya watched silently as he tried to regain his dignity by jumping back up and dusting himself off.

"So…what are _you_ doing here?" Wuya cooed as she circled the girl once before stopping in front of her. Viv's eyes made a quick wave around the room, checking for any traps. She seemed to decide the room was safe and she gave Wuya a smile.

"I'm delivering a message." She told the ghost. Wuya waited for Viv to continue as Jack walked up to stand beside his phantom partner.

"Why do you Xiaolin monks always have to be so 'mystical' with those long pauses in between sentences? If you have a message just spit it out!" Jack complained. Wuya groaned, but Viv stared the goggled kid for a moment, and then she grinned and gave a short laugh. Jack stiffened, wondering if he had just been made fun of.

"Alright, straight to the point then. There's someone on the Heylin side named Harvey, tell him he has one more chance, otherwise it's all over."

"That's the same mysterious thing you guys _always_ do!" Jack protested. Viv shrugged, she didn't seem to care.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later." And she quickly left the house without a trace. Wuya's face, of course, was unable to show any emotions, but she was obviously pleased.

"What an interesting girl." She hissed, and she floated away from Jack Spicer and cackled quietly to herself as she flew around the room. Jack Spicer yawned and started back towards the bed.

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed."

……………………………………………………………….

"Hey, the new girl's pretty good." Raimundo observed, pausing for a split second to watch her before he dodged a blade in the obstacle course. Kimiko didn't bother to scold him as she, Clay and Omi and also noticed her skill was up to par with theirs.

"I agree, in spite of her lack of training she seemed to be just as good as you three! And _almost_ as good as me!" Omi (sort of) complimented. The other three monks glared at Omi, but didn't bother to reply before jumping up to continue the obstacle course. The monks quickly finished the obstacle course, and since that had been the last part of their morning training, Master Fung left them to their own devices.

"Hey Viv, you did pretty good, did you train all that time on your own?" Kimiko asked her. The five monks where sitting under the shade of a tree in the courtyard, cooling down after their work out.

"Thanks." Viv smiled, her careless demeanor returning, even though she seemed to have had more drive during the morning training, "But no, I had a special trainer sent to me by Master Fung."

"Even so, that was pretty darn impressive." Clay complimented.

"Don't flatter me, I was no better than any of you." Viv replied, though she seemed pleased by their compliments.

"Well, you were _certainly_ not up to _my_ skill level, but you are just as good a fighter as Kimiko and Clay! And better than Raimundo!" Omi grinned. Clay and Kimiko rolled their eyes as Raimundo steamed, but Viv gave an amused sort of smile towards her new friends.

"You could most defiantly defeat the weakling Jack Spicer!" Omi exclaimed. Viv suddenly perked up.

"I thought it may have been the late hour…but he's always that odd then? Jack Spicer that is…" Viv replied.

"Huh? You've met Jack already?" Raimundo inquired, all of the monks staring at her in surprise.

"Yes…you see, last night I had some personal business with the Heylin side. Not to worry though, I only delivered a message to Wuya and Jack Spicer, with Master Fung's permission of course." Viv assured them. The other monks still seemed surprised, but they simply gave each other some questioning looks before they accepted her explanation, deciding not to ask what her personal business had been about. The monks chatted for a good period of time before Dojo came slithering up to them.

"Hey guys! A Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself! We'd better get moving!" Dojo announced.

"Well look at this, looks like you're going to get a chance to fight right off the bat Miss Courtow!" Clay observed. The monks quickly stood up and raced over to a growing Dojo, jumping up onto his back while Viv commented in a surprised tone on the little dragon's increased size.

--

Please review! And give me your opinions on the first chapter so I can make the story better! Any suggestions are welcome! (if they don't include yelling at me of course) After all, the story's no fun to write if nobody's enjoying it!


	2. Viv Annoys Jack

**_READ THIS!!_**

Timeline placement of this story! Okay, it's after Raimundo becomes leader and he's a Shoku Warrior and Omi, Clay and Kimiko are all Wudai Warriors.

Wuya is somehow magically a ghost again and working with Jack again because I think those two where the funniest evil duo!

Kimiko and Raimundo are a couple-but you guys probably already knew that. Hee.

And...that's about it! Feel free to ask questions and enjoy the story!!

--

"-and that's when my 'Pa tripped and knocked the whole bowl all over the ent're family

"-and that's when my 'Pa tripped and knocked the whole bowl all over the ent're family!!" Clay laughed, finishing his story. The monks where perched upon Dojo's back, on their way to finding the Shen Gong Wu and above a desert like area with large cliffs in different areas. And since they had time, for now they where somewhat relaxed. Clay had even taken the chance to talk to Viv.

"Wow, that sounds like fun." Viv replied, smiling towards him. Clay blushed and rubbed the back of his head before turning around to face frontward like the other monks. Raimundo, who had been looking back and watching Clay and Viv, quickly leaned forward and tapped Kimiko on the shoulder.

"Hey, look at Clay." Raimundo observed, pointing discreetly backwards towards the cowboy. Kimiko perked up and turned to look. She suddenly brightened up upon seeing Clay's embarrassed face, and she and Raimundo exchanged knowing looks.

"What are you smiling about?" Omi asked, as he too, turned to look behind him at his fellow monks.

"Nothing." Kimiko replied, "Hey Dojo, how much longer?"

"Actually, here we are right now!" Dojo told her, and they began their descent.

………………………………………………………….

"Hurry up Jack!! The Xiaolin monks are here!!" Wuya screeched.

"Hey! I'm going as fast as I can! I don't see _you_ doing any work!" Jack retorted as he shoved the Wu into the back of his latest armored vehicle.

"I baby sit _you_ all day don't I?" Wuya hissed. Jack scoffed but couldn't think of a reply. The Shen Gong Wu they had just taken was a gold wristband with multiple jewels on it, a very _tacky_ bracelet. What it was called, or what it did had not yet been established. (As the writer is still deciding).

"Freeze Spicer!" Clay drawled. The monks leapt off of Dojo as he shrank back to normal size.

"Jackbots, attack!" Jack ordered. His robots zoomed towards the monks, who had no problem defeating them. However, Viv, instead of destroying the robots, simply widened her eyes and jumped on the back of one of the Jackbots. She opened the back of the robot and analyzed the wiring as the Jackbot flew in circles trying to shake her off.

"Hmm…_impressive_." Viv muttered, and she quickly tore the wires out of the Jackbot's back and flipped backwards as it exploded. Jack's jaw dropped and he let out a high-pitched squeak of surprise.

"Stop building these useless things!!" Wuya yelled, referring the robots and their rapid destruction. Jack was too busy to reply, as he was mourning the loss of his newest creations. After most of the Jackbots were destroyed, Clay stepped forward.

"EARTH!!" he screamed, and he slammed his fist into the ground, a large crevice opened up, and it began to swallow Jack's vehicle. Jack let out another scream. Raimundo quickly picked Kimiko up by the waist and tossed her towards the crevice, she did a flip and landed on top of the vehicle. Kimiko then quickly jumped into the back and grabbed the Wu before abandoning the vehicle to be destroyed.

"Do something Jack!!" Wuya ordered. But there was no need, the crevice was larger then expected, and Kimiko landed right on the edge, teetering until she fell backwards into the crevice. Raimundo and Omi rushed forward and quickly grabbed Kimiko's hands and pulled her back up, but the Wu fell. Jack took this chance to activate his heli-bot and he flew downwards and scooped up the Wu, landing triumphantly next to Wuya. The monks glared over at Jack, getting ready to attack him.

"Where is Vivian?" Omi asked, looking around. The other monks paused, observing the landscape in search of their new friend. Jack and Wuya also tried to locate her.

"Psst! Jack!" a voice whispered. Jack and Wuya turned around to face the cliff, only to find Viv, who had been hiding perfectly behind Jack Spicer. She leaned forward and gripped the bridge of Jack's goggles, pulling them back and then letting them snap onto Jack's eyes, causing him to flinch and reel backwards. Viv then grabbed the Wu from his hand and shoved him to the ground before running forward to her fellow monks.

"Cool specs!" Viv called out. Jack sat up and moved his goggles up to the proper spot on his head.

"HEY!!" he protested, but they where already leaving, "No fair!!" he yelled after the monks. They laughed and waved mockingly at him as Dojo flew away. Wuya seemed to scowl.

"Why do I put up with this?!" she bitterly murmured to herself. Jack rubbed the sides of his eyes where the goggles had snapped and scowled.

………………………………………………….

"JACK!! You should be practicing with the Shen Gong Wu!! _Not_ messing with your horrible toys!" Wuya complained. Jack lifted his goggles from his eyes. And set down the torch he had been using.

"This is the only one of my Jackbots that survived!" Jack argued, and he opened the back of the Jackbot to work on the wiring, but when he did he paused.

"What is it?" Wuya asked with still a hint of anger in her voice. Jack reached into the back of his robot as Wuya floated over and pulled out a folded piece of paper that had been stuck in the gears amidst the broken wires and burnt out circuit boards. He unfolded the paper to reveal words scrawled across the page in very neat and small print. Jack's eyes ran across the page, reading the note.

"It's from that purple-haired girl." Jack told Wuya, continuing to read the note. He gasped, "My Jackbots do _not_ have overly complicated wiring!"

"She just wrote about your stupid machines!" Wuya exclaimed, reading over Jack's shoulder, and she quickly lost interest and floated away.

"No! _No!_ She wrote about what's _wrong_ with my machines!!" Jack screeched. Wuya groaned.

"Jackie dear!!" a voice called from down the staircase. Jack grumbled and slammed the note onto his worktable.

"What is it mom?" he called back up the stairs.

"There's someone of the phone for you!" she sang. Jack sighed.

"Tell Tubbimura that I don't care! I'm not walking his dog!!" Jack yelled. There was a brief moment of silence while his mother spoke with the person on the phone, but then she called back down to her son.

"No it's a girl named Vivian!" she called down again. Jack froze, but he quickly got over it and went over towards the basement phone across the room.

"How do I look?" Jack asked Wuya.

"She can't see you through the phone!!" Wuya hissed, obviously upset about the way he was acting towards a _Xiaolin monk_.

"Oh, right." Jack agreed, and he picked up the phone and covered the mouthpiece.

"I've got it mom!" he called up the stairs. He then uncovered the mouthpiece and put the phone to his ear.

"Uh…hi?" he began.

"You also need to replace the gears, they're getting old." Viv told him, she seemed to be referring to the note.

"How'd you get my number?" Jack inquired, annoyed by her advice.

"Well I already knew your address, so I just did a search on the Internet yellow pages." Viv replied. Jack scowled.

"What do you want?" He demanded. There was a pause from the other side of the phone.

"What're you doing?" Viv answered, she had decided to ignore his question and reply with one of her own.

"Huh?"

"What're you doing?" she repeated.

"Uh…working on my robots."

"Didn't we destroy all but one?"

"So?"

"You said _robots_, it's singular, _robot_." Viv corrected him. Jack slouched.

"Why are you calling me?!" he yelled into the phone.

"I wanted to talk to the funny Goth-kid with the cool goggles." She replied. Jack paused for a moment.

"Well, my goggles _are_ pretty cool-wait a sec! Just because you 'wanted to talk to me', I'm not your _boyfriend_!!" Jack screamed. Viv gave a laugh.

"You're _never_ going to be _anybody's_ boyfriend with the way you act. And also, your robotics could really be much better." Viv told him. Jack fumed and slammed the phone back into the receiver, hanging up on her. Wuya floated over to him.

"_Now_ maybe we can get some work done Jack!!"

"I'll show _her_ good robotics!" Jack grumbled to himself, picking up a screwdriver and rather roughly working on the back of his one remaining robot, not even noticing that Wuya had spoken to him. Wuya groaned and gave up on trying to get Jack to work for the day, wondering why she had agreed to work with him again in the first place. (If you're confused about the timeline placement of this story, see top of page.)

"I miss Chase Young."

……………………………………………………….

"Hey, who was that on the phone?" Raimundo inquired. Viv glanced at the phone as the dialing tone droned from it before she turned the phone off and walked over to the others.

"Nobody." She replied nonchalantly.

"So, how're you liking the temple so far Viv?" Clay drawled, smiling at her as she sat down beside the others. They where relaxing on the grass of the temple courtyard.

"It's lovely…especially the gardens." She replied, observing the trees and other numerous plants as she spoke. Kimiko and Raimundo grinned at each other as Clay and Viv began a conversation, and they quietly stood up and snuck away, but not before the covered a surprised Omi's mouth and dragged him into the temple. Kimiko and Raimundo watched Clay and Viv from the temple window, spying on them.

"What are you two doing?" Omi inquired, "And why did you take me here?!" They both turned around and shushed him.

"Come on Omi, haven't you noticed?" Kimiko asked. Omi raised an eyebrow.

"Noticed _what_?!" he asked, growing impatient.

"I don't think Cu-ball here really knows anything about this kind of thing Kim." Raimundo told her, shrugging.

"Well…like um…Rai and I think that maybe they could have a special relationship." Kimiko attempted to explain without going over the bounds of what such a young child should know. But Omi still looked confused, "Like…uh…oh! Me and Rai! We have a different kind of…friendship with each other than you and me have." Kimiko tried again. Omi thought a moment, then he brightened up.

"_Oh_!! So you mean that Viv will follow him everywhere and talk to him all the time, and be very angry with him whenever he talks to other girls? And that Clay will sit and stare at her even though she is doing nothing?" Omi guessed, thinking that he had understood.

"Uh…something like that." Raimundo replied, though he and Kimiko where both slightly embarrassed by what was obviously Omi's account of what _their_ relationship consisted of.

"Then…I do not understand," Omi began, becoming confused again, "Why would anyone want such a strange friendship? I know that _I_, as a very powerful and well-practiced Wudai Warrior would not want someone to be angry at me for speaking with other females, or staring at me all day!"

"Well…it's more than just that stuff…" Raimundo started, as Kimiko had decided that she couldn't do any better explaining than what she had already tried, "It's like…well-I mean, people usually _like_ this sort of relationsh-you know what, forget it. You'll understand when your older, just let them be alone for now, okay?" Raimundo grinned, having solved the problem in his own odd way. Kimiko rolled her eyes. Omi shrugged, still unable to comprehend, but he joined Raimundo and Kimiko in looking out of the temple window, watching Clay and Viv.

…………………………………………………..

"Well I'll be! I didn't know you and Jack Spicer had something in common!" Clay mused.

"In a way a suppose…but I don't build robots, it's more that I study them." Viv corrected.

"Jack's bots certainly don't do very much though." Clay joked.

"That's true, however it's very impressive that he can build robots that can do so much, even if they _are_ easy to defeat in combat." Viv smiled at Clay.

"And they sure are too! Spicer's not the worst of 'em though." Clay nodded to himself.

"Omi seems to believe that he'd be better suited as a Xiaolin Monk." Viv brought up, remembering something Omi had been speaking about during one of their conversations.

"Well, he's not too good at being evil, but the last time Spicer tried to be a monk, we ended up with a vault of missing Wu." Clay told her. Viv seemed surprised, and for once, her clouded expression almost seemed to lift.

"Jack was a monk?"

"For about a day and a half, but it wasn't too long before he went back to the Heylin side."

"There's more to him then I thought." Viv muttered to herself. But Clay had already moved on to another subject, and she politely listened.

……………………………………………………………….

"Jack, where are you going?!" Wuya demanded.

"I'm going to the temple." Jack replied, he and a couple of Jackbots he had managed to create (plus the one his fixed) stopped in their departure to listen to Wuya.

"Ah! To steal some of their Shen Gong Wu?" Wuya guessed. Jack paused.

"Uh…not exactly."

"JACK!!" Wuya screeched, her eyes bright with flames. Jack shuddered.

"What?!" he asked

"Why would you go to that disgusting temple if you weren't getting Shen Gong Wu?!" Wuya screamed at him.

"Hey! That girl insulted my Jackbots! I've got to prove her wrong!!" Jack exclaimed.

"ARGH!! You're such a fool!" Wuya fumed, "Just take your stupid toys and GO!!" she ordered. Wuya had become so fed up with Jack, that she had lost her temper and given him a unique opportunity to do as he pleased.

"They're not toys!!" A very offended Jack corrected before leaving his lair. He activated his heli-bot and he and his Jackbots began to fly off towards the temple. Jack checked his watch as they traveled.

"Whoa…2 AM…" he observed, but he shrugged, not really caring if he interrupted the girl's sleep.

When he finally arrived at the temple, he wondered around for a while, looking for their rooms, he knew where the vault was, but since that was all he had ever looked for before, the rest of the temple was a mystery… But he found their room soon enough and snuck inside, scanning the dividers until he found Viv's little cubicle. He paused, unsure of how to wake _her_ up without awaking the other monks. And, as he could think of no better way, he covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from screaming as he shook her rather violently. Her eyes quickly snapped open and she stood up and slammed Jack to the ground, he only barely managed to stop himself from letting out scream. But before she could wake the others, Jack quickly stood up and shushed her.

"I'm not hear to fight or steal your Wu or anything!" he whispered. She looked unconvinced.

"I just wanted to show you my Jackbots!" he quietly promised. Viv reluctantly followed him outside where they could speak freely. Jack stood in a relaxed manner as Viv opened the backs of his robots and examined them. After she spent some time with his robots, she closed their backs and walked over to Jack.

"So?" he asked her confidently, smiling to himself.

"You're acting strangely." She told him bluntly.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well, for instance, why did you wake me up in the middle of the night to show me your Jackbots? From what the others have told me, it seems more like you would have attacked the temple with them to prove their strength, or even waited until another Shen Gong Wu revealed itself to show us your bots." Viv explained. Jack fidgeted nervously.

"Uh…so what do you think of my Jackbots?" he asked, changing the subject. This did not escape Viv's notice, but she went along with it anyway.

"Definitely an improvement…but I still think you could do better." She informed him.

"Hey! I'd like to see one of you guys build something like this!" Jack fumed.

"Of course we can't, I didn't _say_ that they where bad, or that we could do any better, I said that _you_ could do better." Viv smiled at him, and Jack for some reason felt embarrassed, and increasingly so and she came closer to him. Once again, she plucked the bridge of his goggles up and snapped them back onto his face, this time on his forehead.

"Good night Jack." She told him, and with that, she promptly headed back off to bed. Jack re-adjusted his goggles, and rubbed his forehead, but instead of complaining, he watched silently as she walked away.

--

Please Review!!


	3. A Misunderstanding

I had the hardest time with Jack and Viv's conversation in the beginning... I know nothing of robotics of tech stuff!! (Please ignore any mistakes in that area) ...heh.

--

"Hey Viv, you look kind of tired." Kimiko observed as the monks finished their morning training. Viv yawned.

"Yeah…I just woke up in the middle of the night and afterwards I had a hard time falling back asleep." Viv told them, which wasn't entirely a lie.

"Vivian! You've got a phone call!" Dojo called out, bringing the cordless phone out from the temple and handing it to Viv, interrupting the monks' conversation. Viv took the phone and walked a little ways from the monks for a more private conversation.

"Hello?"

"What do you think rewiring the circuit board?" Jack inquired. Viv could hear the sounds of his tools in the background, he was obviously working while he talked to her.

"Actually, I think I suggested it." Viv replied, smiling to herself.

"Yeah, whatever. I was thinking about arranging the wires so that it doesn't take up so much space, so I can have a smaller circuit board."

"And you should color-code the wires."

"Like I couldn't have thought of _that_ myself." Jack huffed, insulted.

"I'm just trying to help." Viv replied.

"Yeah _right_, if you where really trying to help you'd give better advice then _that_." Jack retorted.

"Hey, it's hard to give good advice when I'm not there! How am _I_ supposed to know all the details, I've only looked at your Jackbots twice and you've changed them since then!" Viv protested.

"_You're_ the one who kept telling me to change them!" Jack yelled, the clanking in the background stopped.

"Well what do you want _me_ to do? Run on over to your place and examine your Jackbots for hours on end while you try to improve them?" Viv asked him sarcastically. There was a brief moment of silence, and then the background noise of Jack working slowly picked up again.

"…could you?" Jack's voice was quiet and slightly nervous. Viv's eyes widened, after all, she had meant it as a joke.

"Huh?" she responded intelligently.

"Well…like tonight…you could come over when Billiard Ball and his friends are asleep." Jack suggested. Viv paused, beginning to consider the option.

"What about Wuya?"

"She can't do anything about it." Jack told her, growing impatient. Viv was silent for another moment, still thinking. Jack groaned, embarrassed that he had even suggested it in the first place.

"Forget it! It's not like I really wanted-"

"Sure." Viv interrupted, the background noise stopped once again as Jack was became too dumbfounded to reply.

"See you at midnight." She informed him, and then she hung up the phone.

…………………………………………………

"Jack…what are you doing?" Wuya inquired suspiciously. Jack however, hadn't heard her and was busy moving the odd scraps of metal and wires around the basement, cleaning, actually.

"Jack!" Wuya snapped. Jack jumped and dropped the pile of junk he was carrying.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Jack growled.

"What had possessed you to finally clean this junk heap of a lair?" Wuya inquired. Jack nervously gathered up the pile of junk and threw it into the trash.

"Uh…well…Viv is uh…coming over tonight." Jack told her, his voice growing quieter with each word. Wuya's eyes burned with intense hatred and her face grew more terrifying with each passing second.

"WHAT?! ONE OF THOSE **XIAOLIN MONKS**?!" Wuya screeched, the volume of her voice reaching a new record.

"She's coming to help with my Jackbots!" Jack anxiously defended.

"FOOL!!" Wuya screamed, "You think one of those monks would help you improve your stupid machines so that you could defeat them?!" As Wuya continued her ranting, Jack rolled his eyes and began carting more stuff around the basement.

"She's only using you to gain access to the Heylin side's Shen Gong Wu!!" Wuya accused. Jack immediately froze, dropping his latest load of crap in the process. Jack began picking up the miscellaneous pile of useless items again.

"Viv wouldn't do that!" he protested, but he was oddly quiet as he continued his cleanup of the dropped items, and he was cleaning much more slowly than before. Wuya's furious face turned into a plotting smirk, and she flew over to Jack, circling him slowly.

"Are you sure Jack? Perhaps she and the other monks came up with a plan to trick you in order to steal our Shen Gong Wu?" she suggested, her voice was smooth and convincing. Jack paused, picking up one more item before he stopped completely, deep in thought.

"But she…" he began, but trailed off, abandoning the thought. He sighed and wilted, dropping everything that he just managed to pick up.

"Oh…poor thing," Wuya falsely sympathized, "But perhaps we can turn the tables in our favor…?" Wuya's grin widened (if that was possible with her mask of a face). Jack glanced at her and scowled.

"Fine, then what do we do now?"

…………………………………………………

"Jack!" Viv called as she entered his basement. She waited, but there was no answer, "I'm here!" she called again, but still, no answer. Confused, she wandered farther into the basement and awkwardly looked around for Jack, with still no sign of him, she walked around his worktable, observing the mess that he hadn't managed to clean up. She had only walked halfway around the table when the floor beneath her feet opened and fell, barely managing to grip onto the edge of the trapdoor. She looked up in time to see a pleased Wuya, hovering above her, and Jack standing in front of her, he looked…reluctant.

"What's going on?" Viv asked, in amazement about the situation.

"Drop the act! We know why you're here!" Jack demanded. Viv's eyes narrowed, and she tightened her grip on the edge of the trapdoor before flipping out the hole and onto solid ground.

"Because you asked me to come." Viv retorted.

"Like that wasn't what you wanted all along!" Jack argued. Wuya merely grinned over their fighting.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Viv yelled, becoming frustrated with his ambiguity. Jack glared at her, assuming that she was playing dumb.

"Jackbots! Attack!" he ordered. Viv's eyes widened in shock as the bots zoomed from various places in the basement, shooting lasers at her. But she quickly got over her shock and flipped about the basement, destroying his Jackbots one by one. Of course, neither noticed that in the midst of their fight, Wuya had slipped away…

"What's your _problem_?!" Viv demanded, furiously slamming one particularly unfortunate Jackbot into the ground, smashing it into too many pieces ever to count.

"Stop playing dumb! You only talked to me so you could come in here and steal my Wu!" he accused. Viv's eyes widened, and then narrowed in anger as she smashed the last two Jackbots in one move. She then jumped up and landed in front of Jack, she gripped his jacket collar and yanked him forward.

"_What_?!" she asked angrily. Jack gulped nervously, but he soon straightened up and slapped her hand away, releasing himself from her grip and matching her angry glare.

"You heard me! The only reason you wasted your time with me is because you wanted to steal my Shen Gong Wu!" Jack yelled. He then quickly shielded his face with his arms and closed his eyes, bracing himself for her wrath. But didn't move. Jack slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arms. Viv was staring at him, she seemed almost…_hurt_.

"You really think I'd do that?" she asked softly. Jack's eyes widened slightly, but no words came to mind. She took a step forward and raised her hand to strike him, but she paused, and then reached forward and gripped his goggles, pulling them back and in the process, pulling his head down to her height. Before Jack had a chance to think, Viv leaned forward and pressed her lips against his for a brief moment before pulling back and releasing his goggles to snap back into place. She took a step back and looked at him, her expression clouded and unreadable.

"See ya Spicer." She called out dryly, and she left without another word.

……………………………………………………..

"Hey Viv, what's up?" Kimiko inquired gently, walking into her friend's section of the room. Viv looked up slightly from the book she was reading.

"Are you the one they elected to come talk to me?" Viv inquired. Kimiko stiffened and blushed.

"Ah…heh…well, we where really worried about you, you've been kind of upset these past couple of days." Kimiko explained, taking a seat beside Viv. Viv quietly slipped a bookmark into the pages and shut the book before setting it down in the corner of her room.

"Well…I guess it's not fair to keep it a secret if it's causing you trouble." Viv agreed. Kimiko gave her a confused look, but settled herself to listen to Viv's story.

……………………………………………………

"No way!"

"You're pulling our leg!"

"That does not make any sense!!"

The monks screamed as Kimiko relayed Viv's story to the boys. They where all standing in the kitchen, all of them that is, except for Viv, who was still in her room.

"That's what she told me!" Kimiko defended.

"Yeah but…_Jack Spicer_?!" Raimundo shook his head in an unbelieving way.

"I do not understand, how can a respectable Xiaolin Monk like Vivian like such a horrible and untalented Heylin villain like Jack Spicer?!" Omi agreed. Clay adjusted his hat and crossed his arms, not saying a word. Kimiko sighed.

"Well…_yeah_, but weird taste aside she's still our friend! Shouldn't we try to help her?" Kimiko suggested.

"Of course but…I mean, _how_?" Raimundo inquired. Omi and Clay gave a look of agreement before turning their attention to Kimiko, waiting for her plan. Kimiko shrugged.

"I-I don't know…I guess…we could set her up with another guy?" Kimiko offered, unsure of her idea.

"Sounds good, how 'bout Clay?" Raimundo added. Clay blushed.

"Wha-me?"

"Yeah, you have a huge crush on her, besides, who else do we know? Omi's way younger than her and I'm dating Kimiko." Raimundo explained. Clay turned a deeper shade of red as he realized that everyone had been aware of his liking for Viv. However, their conversation was cut short as Viv herself wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, scanning the contents for something to eat. Kimiko gave a quick look towards the boys, silently telling them to leave, they all filed out of the kitchen, leaving Viv and Kimiko alone. But of course, they spied on the girls through the kitchen window.

"Hey Viv, I have an idea about how you can get over…um, Jack." Kimiko began. Viv slowly closed the fridge and turned to her friend.

"How?" she inquired.

"Um, how about you go on a date with Clay? He's really sweet, and I know he really likes you! If anything it'll help you forget about Jack, right?" Kimiko told her. Viv paused a moment, thinking it over.

"…alright, sure. It can't hurt." Viv finally relied. Kimiko brightened.

"Awesome! How about tomorrow night at 6? You and Clay can go out to eat or something." Kimiko suggested, her excitement growing. Viv nodded as Kimiko continued, but once again, they where interrupted. This time by the boys running back in with Dojo accompanying them.

"Hey guys! There's a new Shen Gong Wu!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"We've got to get going! Pronto!" Dojo added. The monks ran out of the kitchen and Dojo grew to his full size. The monks quickly jumped on, Viv seemed to pause for a second, but jumped on with her fellow monks before Dojo flew off.

"Dojo, while we have the time," Viv began as the dragon settled into a steady pace through the air, "you never _did_ tell us what that bracelet Shen Gong Wu did."

"Oh, that Shen Gong Wu is called the Blinding Bracelet, like its name suggests, you can use it to make your enemy temporarily blind." Dojo explained. (Please excuse my inability to come up with good Wu.)

"What about the Wu we're looking for right now?" Viv asked again.

"This one's called the Spirit Sealer." Dojo replied. Viv froze, but the others where distracted by Dojo's mention of the newest Wu, Raimundo was the one to ask about it.

"Yeah…okay, but what does it do?"

………………………………………………………..

"Jack…how did it go?" Wuya inquired playfully as she entered the lair. Jack was sitting at his worktable, staring into space. His lab was more of a wreck than ever, Jackbots parts lay everywhere, along with spills of oil and blinking lights and scraps that no longer resembled anything.

"Where've _you_ been?" Jack asked halfheartedly, glancing up at her as she floated closer. Wuya inspected the area around her and content demeanor vanished as she began to understand how horribly Jack had been defeated.

"JACK!! Don't tell me those despicable monks got our Shen Gong Wu!!" Wuya screamed at him. Jack sighed.

"No, they didn't."

"So you _weren't_ defeated?" Wuya was confused, and perhaps a little surprised.

"No, I _was_."

Wuya stared at him, waiting for him to explain, but he didn't move. So she scanned the room again, thinking that maybe she had missed something, when she couldn't understand she turned back to Jack.

"Well! What are you waiting for? Explain yourself!" Wuya ordered. Jack stood up and slowly began to pick up the multiple parts lying around, examining their worth and keeping some that looked repairable, and discarding those that where far beyond ever resembling a working piece of machinery ever again.

"She came, she destroyed my Jackbots, she didn't look for the Wu, and she got mad and left." Jack explained flatly. Wuya was far from showing sympathy, but anything she might have said, comforting or damaging, (most likely damaging) was interrupted by her ghost-like hair waving and her eyes bulging, and her familiar screech of a Shen Gong Wu revealing itself.

"A new Shen Gong Wu!! The timing is impeccable!!" Wuya cooed, obviously pleased. Jack stopped collecting parts and stood up to face her.

"Timing?" he inquired. Wuya's creepy grin widened.

"Yes Jack, you asked where I had been? Well, I was getting someone. I'd like you to meet Harvey Lintel." Jack's eyes widened and Wuya floated to his side, and from behind the destroyed machines and heaps of rubble, came a boy about Jack's age. He had messy black hair with his bangs covering his right eye. His eyes where blue and he wore a black t-shirt, jeans, a green jacket and black shoes.

"Hey." He greeted flatly, but he had barely even glanced at Jack, instead he was scrutinizing the horrible destruction that was his lair.

"You're place is a wreck." Harvey added. Jack raised an eyebrow and turned to Wuya.

"So…why's he here?" Jack inquired skeptically. Wuya gave a creepy laugh.

"Oh, Harvey is _very_ useful Jack. You see…the Xiaolin monks have their new friend…and now we have ours…"

--

Poor gullible Jack...but can you blame him? Harvey's design was very spur of the moment... Anyway! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Spirit Sealer

Last time I tried to submit this chapter, Fanfiction was being remodeled and wouldn't let me!! AGH!! But no worries...no worries...here's the chapter now, and I've already started work on the next one!

-----------------------------------------------------

"We're here!" Dojo exclaimed as he landed on the floor of the grassy rainforest. The monks quickly dismounted so Dojo could shrink down.

"Well…let's start looking." Kimiko sighed, and she and the other monks leapt off, jumping around the forest in search of the Wu. It was Omi who finally located it.

"Ah! With my amazing skills I have found the Spirit Sealer!" Omi announced brightly, and he quickly scooped up the Wu and jumped down from the tree, Dojo and his fellow monks quickly gathered around Omi to examine the Wu. It was a small golden sphere about the size of a gumball with an old painted design of different shades of red, yellow, green, blue and silver. There seemed to be a crease breaking it in half, but the sphere was unopened.

All of a sudden, a rock flew out of nowhere and slammed Omi in the back of the head; knocking him forward and making him drop the Wu. Kimiko quickly kneeled down to check on the smallest monk, while Raimundo and Clay gave a look of surprise before scanning the treetops for the source of the projectile. Viv on the other hand, dove for the Wu and caught it before it hit the ground.

"I got it!" she called out. But a hand reached out and snapped it from her grip, it was Harvey.

"How are you doing Viv?" he inquired, smirking at her. Viv's eyes widened in surprise, but her shock was short-lived and she jumped up and aimed a kick right in Harvey's face. He dodged her with ease.

But above the battle, hidden in the branches of the trees, Jack sat with Wuya floating idly by his head. They did not assist Harvey in any way; instead they watched the battle unfold before them.

"Why do we have to just sit here and watch?" Jack whispered in an obviously frustrated voice.

"Shh! Harvey is working Jack! And unlike _you_ he's actually _winning_!" Wuya replied harshly. Jack pouted, but returned his gaze to the conflict below them.

"Who are you?" Kimiko asked angrily.

"Harvey." He replied, smirking. The other monks had rushed to Viv's aid, and they where now all attacking Harvey. But Harvey seemed to have no problem with them, he grabbed Kimiko by the leg and threw her into Omi when she jumped up to kick him, when Raimundo tried to punch him, Harvey jumped swiftly out of the way and slammed the back of his hand into Raimundo's head, knocking him into the dirt. Clay rushed forward but Harvey backed up as Clay chased him before once again dodging the attack, this time leaving Clay to run straight into Viv and leaving them both to fall to the ground rather roughly. Dojo, in an amazing feat of bravery not seen since Master Dashi's legendary defeat of Wuya…hid behind a tree.

"So he can dodge really well! I haven't seen him do any fighting!" Jack protested, still sore over his lack of participation. But as if Harvey had heard him, he immediately began to turn from the defensive, to the offensive. Before the monks even had time to blink he was tossing them around the forest and throwing them into the dirt, barely allowing them time to stand up before he lashed out at them once more.

"Why do we have to hide up here in the first place?" Jack mumbled, almost giving up on criticizing Harvey, who had most _definitely_ fulfilled Wuya's expectations.

"We're giving Harvey a chance on his own." Wuya snapped. Jack slouched.

"So Viv, you never answered me, how have you been?" Harvey inquired, grinning as he grabbed her arm and spun her away. She dizzily fell to the ground, but before she hit, Harvey reached out and caught her, grabbing her arm once more and tightening his grip so she couldn't escape. The other monks where in no condition to help, and Viv was stuck in his grasp. Jack's brow furrowed and he leaned forward slightly, his eyes glued to the pair. Wuya was grinning maliciously.

Viv continued to ignore Harvey, and she instead concentrated of escaping from his hold on her wrist. Harvey was unfazed and he leaned in closer to her as she continued to struggle, smirking confidently.

"There's someone on the Heylin side named Harvey…" Harvey quoted. Viv stopped struggling, and regretfully turned her attention towards him. Jack Spicer's attention never wavered from them, and he listened carefully even though they where speaking too quietly for him to hear.

"…tell him he has one more chance," Harvey continued, bringing his face even closer to Viv's, she was glaring at him, her expression filled with nervousness and anger, "otherwise it's all over."

"It will be over! For both of us!" Viv snapped, jerking forward in an attempt to punch him, but he quickly shoved the Wu in his mouth, holding it in-between his teeth to free his other hand to grasp her remaining wrist. Harvey fitted his teeth of the crease of the Wu and bit down, oddly, it melted into a chewy shape, very much like the gum it resembled. He chewed it carefully and began leaning in closer to Viv, whose eyes widened in horror before she began to struggle wildly and desperately. Jack instinctively jerked forward but Wuya's shrill voice stopped him.

"Jack!!" she scolded, and Jack rooted himself to the tree branch, still watching intensely. At this point, Dojo had begun to rush forward, and the other monks where beginning to stand up, trying to get to Harvey and Viv. But Harvey was too quick, and he closed the gap between Viv and himself. Even Wuya's creepy and all too loud voice couldn't restrain Jack when he saw Harvey kiss her. And Jack immediately flew down from the tree using his heli-bot, landing beside Harvey and Viv. Jack quickly yanked Viv from Harvey's grip, and surprisingly, Harvey let go, grinning.

"Or maybe it's just over for _you_." Harvey smiled mockingly to himself. Jack stared at him in confusion, but he turned his attention to Viv when she began to violently cough. The other monks had finally gotten to her, and they where gathered around her and Jack, along with Dojo, who was probably one of the few who knew what was going on. Viv's cough only worsened until finally, she spit out the Wu, which was round and solid once more, before she dropped limply to the ground. Harvey picked the Wu up off of the ground with an accomplished look upon his face, a cheerful Wuya floated down beside him for a split second before they both disappeared (fancy way of saying they ran away) with only a "See you later Jack," from Harvey.

"What happened to her?" Kimiko inquired worriedly, ignoring Harvey and Wuya's escape and turning her attention to her friend.

"The spirit sealer Shen Gong Wu traps your spirit inside the Wu by activating it." Dojo explained.

"Then why'd he kiss her?!" Jack demanded angrily. The monks stared at the usually hostile boy-genius, who recoiled from his statement.

"This particular Shen Gong Wu sucks out your spirit from your mouth, the drawback is, is has to actually be _inside_ the person's mouth, and he was using both of his hands to restrain her so…" Dojo trailed off, allowing time for the information to sink in.

"So…her spirit's gone?" Kimiko repeated, horrified by this revelation. The others gave Dojo a look of shock.

"Until you get her spirit back," Dojo sighed, looking down regretfully at Viv's limp form, "she's just an empty shell."

"So first we have to find Harvey and Wuya." Clay observed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious nimrod." Jack snapped.

"Why are _you_ still here anyway Jack?" Kimiko inquired harshly. Jack quickly took several steps back from Viv, who remained lying on the ground. The other monks stared at him in waiting.

"I-I just…sh-she…uh…" he trailed off for a moment, before taking a deep breath and standing up straight, "I wanna help." The monks stared at him in shock.

"Uh…come again?" Raimundo stated, still taken by surprise.

"_You_ want to help _us_?! This is most unusual for the uncoordinated and very annoying Jack Spicer!" Omi thought aloud.

"Yeah, what do you get out of this Jack?" Kimiko asked suspiciously. Jack fidgeted nervously for a minute or two, and opened his mouth a couple times, but ultimately failed to come up with a response.

"Whatever," Kimiko sighed, "We don't need your help anyway."

"Forget the reason! The point is that I can get you access to stuff on the Heylin side that you're going to need to get her spirit back!" Jack protested.

"Like _what_?" Kimiko snapped.

"Like the Spirit Sealer." Jack replied, with a very 'duh' attitude.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Raimundo inquired, still skeptical.

"Uh…I'll give you something! Collateral!" Jack answered nervously. The other monks eyed him, and their eyes landed on the piece of machinery he constantly had on his back.

"The heli-bot." Raimundo announced. Jack removed the heli-bot from his back, but gripped it tightly, looking down at it with a saddened glance.

"But…I always have my heli-bot, it's from my grandma." He whined.

"We will give it back!" Omi assured him, "But not until we successfully retrieve Vivian's spirit with your assistance!"

"Yeah, we just want to make sure that a snake like you doesn't double-cross us!" Clay drawled.

"Ok, either get lost or fork it over!" Raimundo snapped. Kimiko held out her hand for the heli-bot. Jack gave a pained look towards his heli-bot, before he gave a whiny groan and reluctantly set the heli-bot into Kimiko's outstretched hand. However, he had a hard time letting go of it, and Kimiko had to pry the heli-bot from his grip. Jack gave a squeal as he was separated from his heli-bot, but recoiled afterwards.

"Alright, that's a fair deal." Dojo agreed.

"Come on Jack, we're going to the temple." Kimiko told him. Jack nodded, still pained by the loss of his heli-bot, and he climbed up onto Dojo with the others. Clay was the one who held Viv to keep her from slipping off of Dojo.

"Uh…are you sure this is safe?" Jack inquired nervously; after all, he had never rode on Dojo before. (At least not to my knowledge.)

"Hold on tight." Dojo teased. Jack gave a look of horror before Dojo took off (more roughly then usual) into the sky.

…………………………………………………………………

"Excellent work Harvey!" Wuya exclaimed, floating around his head in joyful circles. Ironically, they where still using Jack's lair as their base, even though Jack had yet to show up. Harvey playfully tossed the spirit sealer in the air, catching it with one hand and grinning.

"_Wasn't_ it though?" Harvey sighed in contentment.

"Now…" Wuya hissed, "the final piece."

"Yep." Harvey walked over to a small safe in the corner of the room and twisted the lock, entering the combination numbers. The safe swung open to reveal a small silver heart-shaped locket, the chain pooled around the tiny heart, which was smaller then the nail on a pinky finger. Harvey gingerly lifted the locket from the safe and held the chain in between his thumb and forefinger, dangling it above the spirit sealer. Slowly he lowered the locket heart-first onto the spirit sealer, but instead a making contact, a wafer thin white-glowing portal opened in the almost invisible space between the spirit sealer and the necklace. As the necklace was slowly absorbed by the Shen Gong Wu, Wuya floated closer to the locket and wu, observing it.

"Make sure they get this back before tomorrow." Wuya cooed. Harvey's nodded.

"That won't be a problem."

…………………………………………………………..

"First of all, we need to know where Wuya and Harvey are hiding out." Kimiko announced.

"That's easy, they're probably using my lair." Jack replied.

"You mean your _basement_." Raimundo grinned.

"It's _not_ a basement, it's a _lair_!" Jack retorted defensively.

"The _point_ is," Kimiko interrupted, "we know where they are, and Jack can help us break in."

"Actually…we don't need to break in, my lair was kind of…destroyed." Jack sheepishly admitted. The monks were surprised for a split second before the realization that this probably happened when Viv went over there.

"Right…So, let's get going!" Raimundo told them. The monks ran back over to Dojo, ready to leave the temple even though they had just arrived. Viv was staying behind with Master Fung. Jack hastily tried to keep up with the monks, but he did trip once or twice on the way.

"Why'd we even come here if we were going to leave right away?" Jack inquired, settling himself rather nervously on Dojo.

"To regroup and drop Viv off. _Duh._" Kimiko replied, rolling her eyes. Omi laughed lightheartedly.

"Poor idiotic Jack Spicer! But do not worry! The brave and _very_ intelligent Omi is here to keep you down to year, month, and day with us!" Omi exclaimed, grinning confidently. Jack had been glaring angrily at the young basketball-head, but now he stared in confusion.

"I'm going to guess…'up to date'." Raimundo sighed. Omi leaned towards Raimundo with an expression of absolute excitement.

"That too!"

……………………………………………………………….

"Looks like they're here, a little earlier than expected too." Harvey observed, smirking to himself.

"Yes…Jack has very many times made the mistake of underestimating the Xiaolin Monks and their abilities." Wuya informed him. Harvey squinted up at the thin green line in the sky, curving and growing thicker as Dojo came nearer, the monks on his back.

"You mean _that_ Jack?" Harvey asked, pointing up at Dojo. Wuya whipped around and gazed out at the incoming monks as well.

"TRAITOR!!!" Wuya screeched, her eyes alight with fire.

"Don't worry, this might actually work to our advantage." Harvey told her, grinning. Wuya paused a moment, but as the gears in her mind slowly clicked into place, a ghoulish smile crept across her face.

"Oh yes…indeed."

"Here they come." Harvey thought aloud, and he braced himself as Dojo flew onto the lawn, shrinking while the monks leapt off. (Jack _fell_ off.)

"Hey…why aren't you inside?" Dojo inquired. Harvey shrugged.

"Well, we were expecting you guys and figured, why not give them a proper welcome by awaiting them outside?" he replied smugly.

"Alright guys," Raimundo whispered, "Clay, Kimiko and I will distract him while Omi and Jack look for the spirit sealer."

"Don't bother!" Harvey called out to them, "I've got it right here." Harvey held up the Spirit Sealer, smirking at them and taunting them with his eyes.

"Okay…new plan." Raimundo sighed, "Get him!" The monks jumped forward and immediately began their once again futile attempts to bring Harvey down. But just like before, he dodged them and threw them around with the same nonchalant behavior of moving out of the way for a baby to crawl past.

"Can't you guys do better than this?" Harvey asked, an annoyed tone seeping though.

"You asked for it pretty-boy!" Raimundo grinned as the monks landed from their flips and jumps side-by side.

"Clay!" Raimundo yelled. Clay jumped forward and slapped his elemental Shen Gong Wu onto his arm.

"Longhorn Taurus!" Clay drawled. Harvey raised an eyebrow, yet to see what Clay was attempting, but Raimundo leapt forward as well.

"Crest of the Condor! Wind!" Raimundo whipped his hands out and a strong blast of wind pushed Harvey backwards.

"Earth!" Clay yelled. A large wall of earth blasted from the ground that Harvey was flying towards, and another wall lying on the ground, acting as the bottom so that in profile, it was an L-shape. Harvey slammed into the wall and slid to the ground, rubbing the back of his head and in shock. But Clay wasn't done, 3 more walls burst up, surrounding Harvey and trapping him in a box. Another layer of the ground formed a ceiling, trapping him.

"Go Omi!" Raimundo called. Omi nodded and ran forward.

"Kaijin Charm! Water!" Omi crushed his fist into the roof of the box, making a tennis-ball sized hole, and pouring heaps of water through the hole. The box was filled to the brim with the sloshing liquid, disallowing Harvey to breathe.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Kimiko nodded and ran up to join them.

"Wind!" Raimundo called again, and another burst of air thrust the box high into the air

"Cat's Eye Draco! Fire!" Kimiko yelled, and she ran underneath the box just as Raimundo allowed the air to settle. But Kimiko sent forth a blast of fire, this did a number of things: first of all, it hardened the earth box and made it harder for Harvey to burst his way out. Secondly, it kept the box in the air and stopped our little raven-haired monk from being crushed by the heavy box. Lastly, and most importantly, it brought the water to a rapid boil, and well…I don't have to tell you how Harvey must have felt. Kimiko kept up the flames for a good minute or two before she flipped out of the way, allowing the box to fall to the ground. The monks where breathing heavily, exhausted from their work. Jack stood in the corner, tapping his forefingers together nervously as he realized how little he had done.

However, even though the fire had stopped, the water was still scalding, and without the roar of the flames, a screaming could be heard from inside the box. Raimundo than turned his head slightly to face Jack.

"Jack, you get to open the box." Raimundo told him flatly. Jack walked forward and pushed a button on his watch, a small but powerful laser shot out. He aimed the laser carefully, and a small stream of smoke escaped as Jack traced one of the dirt walls. The wall fell from the box with a loud crash, and the water pooled out from the structure, as did a twitching and horrified Harvey. But Harvey was not as worse for wear as they would have thought. Sure, he was burned, but it was more like the horrible sunburn you get from falling asleep in the sun for 6 hours…on the beach…in Florida…in July.

"Huh…I thought you might look more like…you know…dead." Raimundo observed in surprise.

"Well your out of luck!" Harvey wheezed. But Jack smiled and plucked the Spirit Sealer from Harvey's hand.

"Who the loser _now_ Miss Hawaiian Tropic?" Jack exclaimed. But Raimundo took the Spirit Sealer from Jack and held it protectively in his fist.

"That would be ours." He told him.

"Hey! I wasn't going to take it and _leave_ or anything!" Jack protested.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I take it!" Raimundo argued. Jack opened his mouth to reply, but no words came to mind, and instead and mumbled something and turned back to Harvey.

"How _are_ you not dead?" he wondered in confusion. Harvey coughed.

"Heat is energy…and I'm the opposite of Viv, she _gives_ energy, I _take_ energy. I simply stole the energy I could from the water around me. _Get it_?" Harvey smirked.

"You just stay away from our friend!" Kimiko yelled.

"Alright kiddies! Fight's over, okay? Let's just go back to the temple, Master Fung and Vivian are waiting for us, right?" Dojo cut in.

"You are most right Dojo! We must make a hasty return to return Viv's soul and ease Master Fung's worries." Omi nodded.

"Exactly. I always knew you where smart Omi." Dojo grinned and patted Omi on the back as the little round-headed child's ego slowly inflated even more.

"Well come on! Let's get going." Raimundo interrupted. Dojo immediately jumped back and grew to his full size, allowing the monks to jump on (and Jack) before taking off into the sky. Wuya floated over to Harvey as he sat up, flinching from the burns.

"Well done." Wuya grinned.

"Actually…" Harvey admitted painfully (and in more ways then one), "it wasn't as hard to lose as I thought it was going to be."

"No matter. The important thing is…they suspect nothing."

--------------------------------------------------

That move, where they boil Harvey, it's the recipe for Harvey-soup. It's great with paprika and your favorite juice. Yum. :P


	5. Viv's Date

Haven't updated in a while...but here's another chapter! (I'm also currently working on another chapter for my Teen Titans story for those of you who read it.)

--------------------------

"Okay…here we go." Dojo picked up the Spirit Sealer and cracked it open, the ball split to reveal a white smoky light that drifted slowly from the Shen Gong Wu, twisting and floating around above the Spirit Sealer, before it seemed to locate Viv lying next to it. The white light suddenly shot towards Viv, reuniting the body and soul. Everyone quickly gathered around her as Viv's eyes fluttered open. She cautiously sat up and looked around the room.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Viv!" Kimiko exclaimed, and entrapped her friend in a relieved hug.

"Kimiko? What happened?" Viv asked again. Kimiko released her and stepped back.

"Harvey locked your soul in the Spirit Sealer, but we went back and fought him…and where able to get it back." Kimiko summarized. Viv nodded as she began to remember bits and pieces from the fight.

"Yeah…" but suddenly she paused, and turned, "Jack?" she spoke aloud in surprise. Jack waved nervously, but Viv wasted no time in booting him out of the temple, using the closest window she could find.

"Hey! You guys still have my heli-bot!" Jack protested. Viv promptly tossed the heli-bot out the window, watching as it smacked Jack in the face and he fell backwards. Raimundo walked over and leaned out of the window.

"Uh…thanks for your help Jack!" he called, trying not to laugh as Jack angrily snapped his heli-bot back onto his back. Raimundo gave a slight wave and walked back over to the group.

"Yeah! _Whatever!_ I helped get your soul back I hope you know!" Jack yelled at the temple, but Viv ignored him, "Fine! Be ungrateful!" and he turned to leave.

"Ungrateful?!" Viv screeched, running up to the window and yelling at him from the temple. Jack flinched as her voice went up to almost a dog whistle pitch.

"Yeah! I save you and you throw me out of the temple and hit me in the head with my own machine!" Jack yelled.

"You want to talk about _ungrateful_?! How about how I helped you with your Jackbots only to have you set a trap for me?!" Viv retorted.

"And you where _surprised_?! I'm on the Heylin side babe, and we don't make friends with Xiaolin losers!"

"What? So now you're just going to put on that tough guy act and pretend you don't care about anything I do?" Viv inquired skeptically, finally beginning to calm down.

"I'm not pretending! I just don't care!" Jack answered. But to his surprise, Viv smiled.

"Good! Because _I've_ got a date tonight." She then walked away before he could answer. Jack stared after her in shock, but quickly snapped out of his disillusionment and turned on his heli-bot.

"Well _I_ don't care! And I'm going home!" With that last shout, he took off, becoming a dot in the sky.

………………………………………………

"Here! You can borrow my skirt! And I'll do your hair!" Kimiko twittered excitedly as she bounded around her room. Viv nervously twisted her hair around her finger.

"But it's so short." Viv told her doubtfully.

"Don't worry, I'm going to go get some of my hair stuff from the bathroom and we'll see what we can do." Kimiko assured her, and she rushed out of her 'room'. As Kimiko ran spiritedly down the hallway to get the multiple hair products she had promised to Viv, she was suddenly aware that she had been paying little attention to how fast she was going as she slammed into someone before immediately crashing to the ground.

"Kim? Geez girl! You were going fast enough to take out Tubbimura." Raimundo exclaimed as he stood up and dusted himself off. He extended his hand out to her, and she allowed him to help her up.

"Sorry, I was just so excited! I'm getting Viv ready for her date with Clay tonight!" Kimiko explained.

"Oh, I guess you guys wouldn't want to play the original Goo Zombies with us then?"

"Huh?" Kimiko gave him a look of confusion.

"Me, Omi and Clay are all playing video games in the living room." Raimundo shrugged, not seeing the issue.

"Rai!" Kimiko rolled her eyes, "you've got to prepare Clay for his date! I mean…it's _Clay_, think about how nervous he'll be!"

"Come on Kim! The guy's hopeless anyway, why can't we just play video games while you and Viv do your girly stuff?" Raimundo complained. Kimiko stared at him for a minute, the gears in her head turning for a good excuse to convince him.

"If you help Clay, I won't make you see 'Getting to Know Kate'." Kimiko finally replied. Raimundo paused.

"You mean that chick flick about that girl who gets that weird makeover thing?" he specified. Kimiko nodded.

"Done!" Raimundo quickly shook her hand in a business like way, and grinned at his small victory, "Later Kim!" he gave a quick wave and headed off down the hallway.

"_Ahem_!" Kimiko cleared her throat rather loudly and tapped her foot on the ground. Raimundo turned back around and gave her a confused look.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" he suddenly remembered and came back over, gave Kimiko a quick peck on the cheek and then rushed off again.

"Bye Kimiko!" he called out again. Kimiko smiled and walked off towards the bathroom again to gather her hair care supplies.

……………………………………………………….

"I don't know about this partner…I mean, I appreciate the gesture an' all but…"

"Aw come on Clay, you freeze up around her and you know it! This is just training!" Raimundo insisted.

"Yes! And _I_, the female expert Omi will be here to help you every step of the way my good friend!" Omi assured him.

"Uh…thanks Omi." Clay replied, though, quite obviously, this was anything but reassuring. Raimundo sighed and leaned in towards Clay so that he could whisper without the currently ranting Omi overhearing.

"Look buddy, if you don't let me help you, Kimiko's gonna make me see some gooey chick flick." Raimundo whispered frantically. Clay stifled a laugh.

"Sure Raimundo, whatever you say." He agreed, still trying hard not to laugh as Raimundo glared at him.

"You just wait Clay! If this works out with Viv, you're going to have to do all this stupid boyfriend stuff too!" Raimundo retorted. Clay immediately stopped laughing and went back to staring nervously and the ground. Omi was finishing a long speech that neither of his friends had bothered listening to, and was now fully ready to help/annoy Clay.

"Fine. So where do we start out?" Clay drawled. Omi quickly pulled out 'The Ancient Guide to Females' and flipped through the pages of the book.

"Hmm…" he began as he read the page, "The most wise book of 'The Ancient Guide to Females' tells us that first, to show your affection, you must ask Viv's father for her hand in holy matrimony!" Omi snapped the book shut and turned to Raimundo, "We must find Viv's father!" he announced. Raimundo and Clay stared at their tiny friend in shock.

"Give me that book!" Raimundo yelled, snatching the book from Omi and tossing it aside.

"Omi! _You_ don't know anything about girls either! And that book is _trash_, maybe they did stuff like that back when my grandparents where young, but nowadays that'll totally make a girl think your crazy!" Raimundo lectured. Omi gasped.

"How _dare_ you insult such a respected book Raimundo! Why does someone like _you_ get to be in charge anyway! I am just as capable of helping Clay as you are! In fact, I am _more_ capable!!" Omi argued.

"Fine! I can name 3 good reasons why I should be in charge!" Raimundo announced, "Number one, you're way to young to know anything about girls! Number two, I'm the only guy here with a girlfriend, and Number three, I'm already the leader!!" Raimundo finished. But to Raimundo and Clay's surprise, Omi laughed.

"_Please_ Raimundo, I have studied 'The Ancient Guide to Females' and am far more advanced in the knowledge of the female mind!" Omi informed him. Raimundo immediately started screaming insults with Omi following suite.

"Uh…guys?" Clay interrupted. They both turned angrily towards him, "_WHAT?!_" they shouted in unison.

"Well…it's just…I don't have much time to get ready, so maybe the both of ya'll could just help me?" Clay suggested. Raimundo and Omi exchanged glances, before regaining their composure.

"All right Clay," Raimundo began, and he Omi grinning somewhat creepily at each other. Raimundo cracked his fingers and Omi tucked his arms behind his back before Raimundo leaned towards Clay, "I hope you're ready for this then."

………………………………………………………

"Stupid Viv. Stupid Clay. Stupid Xiaolin Monks. _I_ don't care what she does." Jack murmured as he banged away rather roughly on one particularly poor Jackbot.

"Hmph, _you're_ the stupid one Jack! Working with those horrible monks!" Wuya scolded, "…but I suppose I'll let you off the hook this time since your little betrayal actually helped us."

"Huh? Oh-yeah, sure whatever." Jack muttered back to her, obviously not paying attention. Wuya steamed, angered that the idiotic monkey she used for her plots wasn't listening to her.

"Simmer down Wuya, everything will fall into place in due time." Harvey told her, calming her slightly.

"Yes, you're right Harvey. And then we'll be able to-Jack! Where are you going?!" Wuya demanded as she caught Jack halfway up the basement stairs. Jack paused, nervously trying to think of an excuse that would make Wuya allow him to leave.

"Uh-uh-uh-um….uh…." finally, unable to think of anything, he shouted out the only thing he could think of, "Shut up! You're not my mom! I can do what I want!" he squealed before running out the door with a terrified look on his face, scared of Wuya's response. But Wuya merely groaned and muttered to herself.

"That moron."

………………………………………………….

"W-wow…you uh…sure like nice Viv." Clay nervously complimented. Viv gave a small smile.

"Thanks." A silence fell over the group, with Clay to shy to say anything, and Viv not realizing that the silence was awkward.

"So! Uh…better let you crazy kids get out of here!" Raimundo announced quickly before he and Omi promptly shoved Clay out the temple door.

"Good luck!" Kimiko whispered to Viv, allowing her to leave in a much more graceful fashion.

"Well, come on Clay." Viv smiled and waved the cowboy over. Clay blushed and nodded, following her off of the temple grounds.

"So uh…where do you wanna go?" Clay inquired, trying to be polite. Viv thought a moment.

"You know…I'm not really sure. You pick." She replied. Clay scanned his brain for anything she had ever said that might help him pick a location pleasing to her, but he couldn't think of anything. Now, _he_ really wanted to go the Rib Shack, but something told him a girl like her wouldn't really like it there.

"H-how about that café over there?" Clay offered, pointing to a small shop selling coffee and baked goods. Viv shrugged.

"Sure, but to be honest…I thought for sure you'd want to go to the Rib Shack." She confessed, laughing a little as they headed towards the café.

"M-me? Rib Shack? _Naw_!" he tried to join in, laughing nervously, but he was embarrassed that she saw through him so easily.

……………………………………………

Jack was hovering above the city area, scanning the streets for Viv and Clay. He reminded himself that they might not even be here yet, or here at all. He reminded himself that he shouldn't care what the purple-haired monk did with Clay, and that she was mad at him anyway. But still…he looked anyway. To his surprise, he spied them heading towards a small café, and as soon as they entered the building he flew down, landing nearby. He walked 'casually' towards the large window of the café, peering inside as Clay bought him and Viv something to eat.

"Do you like the coffee here?" Clay asked as they took their seats. Viv nodded.

"Yes, it's very good. Thank you Clay." She responded politely. Clay blushed and sipped his own coffee, which in his opinion, was very disgusting. He didn't know how Raimundo and Kimiko drank this all the time. The rest of their snack was finished in silence, once again because of Clay's shyness and Viv's lack of social skills. Jack was still watching them, although there really wasn't much to spy on.

The rest of the date was spent with Clay and Viv walking around the town, peering into odd shops and actually having some interesting conversations. Jack followed close behind of course, both annoyed and bored with the situation at hand. But as it got dark, and it started to rain, Clay and Viv headed back to the temple. They ducked under the roof above the doorway even though they were already drenched from the pouring rain. But just before going inside, they stopped to say goodnight. However, they where still being watched by the hesitant Jack, and the other 3 excited monks who where peering out the temple window.

"So-uh, I had a good time tonight Viv." Clay began. Viv nodded.

"Yes, it was very nice."

"Yes-I mean, what I meant was-no it was nice but I sort of-it was a lot of fun and-well, it was fun for _me_ because you're a very interesting person, but fun too! Not just interesting but-ah! No-I mean-" Clay was struggling for words, but Viv started giggling, stopping him from his nervous stuttering.

"I'm sorry for laughing, you're just so sincere." Viv told him, smiling, "I had fun too." Clay smiled.

"Well, goodnight Viv."

"Goodnight Clay." Clay started to go inside, but then quickly turned around, gave Viv a peck on the cheek and then rushed embarrassedly inside. The other monks' eyes widened, and they rushed to their rooms before Clay could realize that they had been spying. Viv paused, shocked by how forward the usually shy Clay had been. But she didn't have much time to be surprised as Jack yanked her aside.

"Jack?" she spoke, another surprise to process.

"What was that?!" Jack demanded. Viv's shock faded, and her eyes narrowed.

"What was _what_, Jack?" she retorted.

"You know! The thing with the cowboy!"

"…you mean the _date_, with_ Clay_?" Viv replied slowly, treating him like a child. Jack fumed.

"Yeah!"

"Jack, do you remember earlier when I told you about this very thing and you said you didn't care?" Viv refreshed him memory.

"You told me about the _date_, not the, the _kiss_ thing!" Jack replied angrily.

"Yeah, okay. But then why are you here when you said you where just fine with me going on a date with him?" Viv responded smugly. Jack froze.

"I…I'm here to steal your Wu." He managed. Viv rolled her eyes.

"Way to think on your feet Jack." She replied sarcastically, "Whatever. Just get out of here."

"You don't have to be so mad, you should've expected that being friends with someone on the Heylin side wouldn't last!" Jack yelled after her. Viv paused, turned back around and stopped in front of him, staring him straight in the eye.

"You naïve jerk! '_Wouldn't last?!' 'Heylin side?!' 'FRIENDS?!'_ I can't _believe_ you!" she fumed. She waved her arms trying to express how incredibly furious she was. She was struggling for words to express herself, huffing and trying to breath as Jack watched her nervously, frozen to the spot. Finally, she took a step towards him as he flinched, about to chew him out, but then she stopped, and stepped back again.

"I-I can't even stand to look at you anymore." She told him, her voice wavering. She started walking back towards the temple, her shoes squeaking from being so soaked in the rain. But she stopped in the doorway, looking back at him for a minute and shaking her head. Jack watched her, trying to figure out the point she was trying to get across. She gave a small smile, a sad smile, and sighed, "_Friends?_ Jack?" she said softly, and left him in the pouring rain.

----------------------------------------------------------

Jealousy is fun.


	6. Couples Counseling

Okay...this chapter really rambles on but at least I finally updated! Right? ...I'll do better next time.

* * *

"I can't believe Clay and Viv had their first date last night! Do you think they hit it off?" Kimiko gushed excitedly as she relaxed under the tree with Raimundo. Raimundo simply shrugged.

"Maybe, but Clay's never been the smoothest." Raimundo replied, grinning to himself. Kimiko punched him lightly, but couldn't help but smile.

"If they _do_ become a couple, Omi will be the only one of us left single." Kimiko mused, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, but he's like, what? 8?" Raimundo joked.

"_Seriously_ Raimundo, don't you think that-"

"Psst!"

"…did you hear something just now?" Raimundo asked, looking around in search of the origin of the sound.

"Yeah…what was that?" Kimiko followed suite, she was just as curious as Raimundo was about the noise.

"Psst!" it came again, a little louder this time. This time, Raimundo and Kimiko jumped up, instinctively falling into their fighting stances, their eyes still darting about.

"Hey! Raimundo! Kimiko!" the voice called. Raimundo and Kimiko exchanged surprised looks, than stared up into the tree they were under. The voice was revealed, it was Jack Spicer…sitting in a tree…looking nervous…and trying to get their attention?

"_Jack_?" Raimundo thought aloud.

"What are you _doing _here?" Kimiko inquired, her voice wired with shock from seeing Jack Spicer at this particular moment.

"Uh, um, well-uh…actually, I…kind of need your help with something." Jack admitted, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence. Kimiko and Raimundo exchanged surprised faces before looking at Jack skeptically.

"Help with what?" Kimiko asked suspiciously.

"You guys are…sort of a couple, right?" Jack began slowly.

"…yeah." Kimiko replied, still confused as to where this was going.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Raimundo asked.

"I…uh…um, well…it's kind of hard to explain…" Jack replied nervously.

"You know what else is hard to explain? Going to your dentist and explaining why you now need a set of denchers." Kimiko told him flatly.

"Hey now, don't get your panties in a knot!" Jack huffed, crossing his arms in an annoyed fashion.

"Just spit it out Jack!" Raimundo ordered. Jack rolled his eyes and tapped his foot on the ground, like a child trying to stall for a longer bedtime. But as Raimundo and Kimiko grew more and more annoyed, Jack slowly started to talk.

"There um…there's this-I feel really weird talking to you guys about this." He admitted, laughing awkwardly. But Raimundo and Kimiko where now glaring at him and where obviously imaging strangling him so he coughed and started again, "There's a girl that I've been…hanging out with for a while now and she seems kind of…well, she's…uh, she's mad at me." Jack finished.

"Wait a second…you're not talking about…_Viv_, are you?" Kimiko guessed, eyeing him suspiciously.

"No!" Jack exclaimed, a little too desperately. Raimundo and Kimiko stared at him skeptically, not buying Jack's denial for even half of a second.

"So…everything Viv told us about you being sweet on her and then trying to kill her when she came to visit was…what? Rumors?" Kimiko asked sarcastically, taking another menacing step towards Jack.

"I wasn't trying to kill her." Jack mumbled angrily, avoiding any eye contact with the monks. "I just…messed up a little." Jack sort-of admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets and hunching over. He stole a glance at Raimundo and Kimiko, who where still glaring at him and waiting for a real explanation. "Agh-man! _Fine!_ I messed up big time! _Okay?_" Jack finally burst, throwing his hands in the air and pacing back and forth as he rambled, completely oblivious to Kimiko and Raimundo's stares of shock, "She just kept talking to me and I got really nervous! A-and then Wuya was all _'she's just using you'_ and then I got upset and I was all '_jackbots, go!' _and then Viv was all _'how could you?'_ and then she kissed me and I got really confused and the whole Harvey kidnapping her thing! Ugh! And then we got into this big fight and after she had her date with Clay I yelled at her and said something like _'you should've known better than to be friends with me! I'm on the Heylin side! Grrr!'_ and then she was _really_ mad at me, and then she got really quiet and she was like _'friends, Jack?'_ and then she left, and then I got confused and depressed and I didn't know where else to go! You can't talk to Wuya about this sort of thing!!" Jack finished, panting heavily and leaving Raimundo and Kimiko to exchange surprised looks.

"Hold on a second…" Kimiko began slowly; finally beginning to regain her composure, "_Wuya_ told you to attack Viv?" she clarified.

"Well…uh…sort of…I mean, she told me that Viv was only interested in nabbing our Wu." Jack explained.

"And you _believed_ her?!" Kimiko burst, suddenly extremely angry, and ready to rip Jack's whiny little head off. Jack, completely out of habit, screamed, jumped back, and shielded his face from the enraged girl.

"I'm not attacking you Jack." Kimiko groaned, rolling her eyes but relaxing a little all the same.

"What's with the 'Grrr!' thing?" Raimundo inquired.

"Rai, I don't think that's really that important." Kimiko replied, slightly annoyed by her boyfriend. But he simply shrugged, not seeming to care about the answer that much anyhow.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Are you guys going to help me or not?" Jack fumed, already starting to regret coming to the temple.

"Well…it's hard to help considering we don't know exactly what you _did_." Kimiko replied.

"That, and we don't like you very much." Raimundo added. Kimiko nodded, and they both waited for a response from the red-headed boy genius (the word 'genius' used very lightly).

"Oh, but if you want Viv to forgive you or whatever just apologize and then nod your head for the next 5 minutes. Works every time." Raimundo informed him. Kimiko paused, then slowly turned to face Raimundo.

"Do you do that to me?" she asked slowly.

"Uh-um…w-well…no! I mean…sort of-this is about Jack! Remember?! Jack?!" Raimundo was now frantically waving his arms about, until finally he was able to compose himself enough to start pointing wildly at Jack.

"…right." She agreed, but she was still glaring at Raimundo. But of course, soon enough she had to redirect her attention back to the quivering mess of a boy before her. (Jack, not Rai)

"So, what _exactly_ did you do?" Kimiko inquired. Jack paused, he seemed to be mulling something over.

"Actually, I was thinking about going with Raimundo's idea of-"

"What exactly did you do?!" Kimiko interrupted him menacingly.

"Okay…uh…there was the whole attacking her thing, oh! And then…uh…um…" Jack blushed, looking over at the two monks embarrassedly. Raimundo and Kimiko raised their eyebrows, awaiting the rest of his sentence.

"I-I sort of…followed her on her date with cowpoke and…and yelled at her for it. And then I blamed her for being friends with someone on the Heylin side." Jack admitted sheepishly.

"Okay…" Kimiko nodded slowly, "so…um, you didn't _actually_ use the word 'friend', did you?" Jack flinched. Shrugging, he avoided her eye, but with Kimiko staring him down, eventually he had to respond…right?

"Technically…I used the word 'friend_s_'."

"Jack!" Kimiko wailed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Dude, even I know better than to do that." Raimundo chuckled. Jack simply groaned.

"Is it really that bad?" he whined. Kimiko and Raimundo nodded in disbelief at the stupidity level that they thought impossible for even _Jack_.

Now if possible, the situation got even worse. Not only where a very reluctant Kimiko and Raimundo attempting to help a miserable Jack, while doing this they where very aware of the fact that by helping Jack, they where basically screwing over Clay. Omi was pretty much the only one immune to the stress of the situation…you'd think it couldn't get much worse.

And that's when Viv stepped into view.

"Hey guys, Dojo's looking for y-" Viv froze, not even daring to move a single muscle as she stared straight ahead. While Kimiko and Raimundo shared her shocked feeling, Jack had turned a bright shade of red, and was fidgeting nervously.

"V-Vi-V-Vi-Vi-Viv!" he was finally able to spit out. This seemed to knock Viv out of her trance, and she blinked, stepping backwards slightly. She cleared her throat, and attempted to find something to do with her arms, finally settling on crossing them over her chest.

"What's he doing here?" Viv inquired in an obviously forced casual voice. Raimundo and Kimiko exchanged glances, then stepped a little closer towards their fellow monk.

"Well…it's sort of complicated and-uh, um…" Raimundo struggled for words; he couldn't seem to find a proper explanation. But to be fair, there really wasn't one. He was only saved when Kimiko decided to interject. She grabbed a surprised Jack's arm, and shoved him towards Viv.

"Viv! Jack has something to say to you!" she informed her. Viv looked at Jack skeptically, but didn't utter a word.

"Oh…uh…I just wanted to say…um…just wanted to say…" Kimiko and Raimundo groaned as jack continued to flounder about, making absolutely no progress, and perhaps in fact making the situation even _worse_. Viv sighed.

"If you're trying to apologize…it's not working." She informed him.

"Hey! You don't have to shoot me down so fast! I'm trying to be nice here!" Jack yelled, already impatient enough with the situation without some girl yelling at him.

"You're a little late for that!" Viv retorted. Raimundo and Kimiko sighed.

"Oh boy…" Kimiko muttered.

"Here we go…" Raimundo groaned. And of course they where right, Viv and Jack began screaming at each other with such force, it was amazing that they still somehow managed to breathe. After watching the argument go on for a couple of minutes, Raimundo and Kimiko both came to the same conclusion. They had to figure out some way to break this up, or wait until Jack and Viv starved to death…which would take a really long time so they decided on the breaking up plan.

"How exactly are we supposed to stop this?" Kimiko wondered allowed, crossing her arms, still unable to tear her eyes away from the spat. Raimundo thought a moment before his face broke out into a wide grin.

"Got it!" he announced, and before Kimiko had a chance to ask what exactly he was planning, Raimundo rushed forward and leapt into the air, kicking Jack in the side of the head and knocking him to the ground. Kimiko stared in shock, but Viv looked almost happy to see him go down.

"Well…I suppose that works." Kimiko muttered, and she approached her friends with a mix of pity for Jack, exhaustion over this entire situation, and a strong urge to burst into laughter.

"What was _THAT_ for?!" Jack screeched, sitting up and holding onto his sore head. Raimundo shrugged.

"Well…I had to get you guys to stop somehow." Raimundo didn't seem sorry at all, but Jack was too busy grumbling about his eye (which was now turning black) to argue about it.

"Listen you guys, we'll just have to find some way to sort this out without any more screaming, or kicking Jack in the head." Kimiko told them slowly.

"Especially the 'kicking Jack in the head' part!" Jack immediately agreed.

"Actually, I think that was my favorite part." Viv retorted, glaring at him.

"Okay! I'll start!" Kimiko announced, stepping in-between them to prevent the breakout of yet another fight, "Um…oh! Jack, why don't you tell Viv about how Wuya was the one who told you to attack her." Viv perked up slightly, immediately interested in the comment.

"Wuya told you to set the trap?" she repeated slowly. Jack rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh…well…sort of…"

But isn't it obvious? Circumstances are never in favor of a calm rational solution. Apparently, the universe finds it too boring. And this particular fact was once again brought to light when Viv's eyes dulled, and she adapted a glazed look. She slowly began to sway back and forth, loosing her balance and clutching her head in an attempt to stay conscious.

"Viv?" Kimiko stepped forward nervously, reaching out slightly in case her friend where to fall.

"I'm…I'm fine…I'm f-" but she collapsed before she could finish, her weak wavering voice cutting off just as she fell forward. All three of her friends immediately lurched forward to catch her, but it was Jack who reached her first. Kimiko and Raimundo crouched beside Jack and Viv, and they all stared down in wonder at their violet-haired friend.

"Why'd she faint?! She was fine just a second ago and now she's passed out!!!" Jack was beginning to panic, and it barely even took a second before he was hyperventilating.

"I don't think she just 'passed out'." Raimundo thought aloud.

"Yeah…it's just kind of weird," Kimiko agreed, "do you think this has anything to do with the Heylin side?" she wondered. As Kimiko voiced her thoughts, she and Raimundo instinctively looked over at Jack, who immediately stopped in the middle of his freak-out-session to glare at them with an offended expression.

"Well don't look at me, I didn't do it!" Jack immediately defended.

"Then who _did_?" Kimiko inquired, she and Raimundo still staring him down. Jack anxiously considered her question, unable to come up with an answer. After all, they where the only ones with Viv, and Raimundo and Kimiko wouldn't have done anything like this to their friend, and Jack knew that he himself hadn't done anything…so…what exactly just happened?

……………………………………………………

"This is taking forever!" Wuya screamed, pacing (well, 'floating') back and forth. Harvey was dead silent, sitting on the ground with his eyes closed and his legs crossed, deep in a meditative trance. He paid no mind to the frustrated ghost, completely focused on the annoying presence that he could still feel. It would be any moment now…any moment now, he just had to wait. And as Wuya let out another angry scream, it clicked, the presence faded and a smirk tugged at Harvey's lips. With this knowledge, he no longer needed to stay in his trance, and his eyes snapped open. This immediately alerted Wuya, who floated over with a hopeful grin plastered across her painted face.

"Well…?" she asked expectantly. Harvey slowly stood up, confidently dusting himself off and adjusting his posture before finally turning his attention towards the anxious ghost. And then he grinned, he grinned the sick sort of smile that only means good news if you happen to have a past of mental instability. But it reassured Wuya anyway, and he gave a slight nod towards her, and told her exactly what she wanted to hear.

"She's ready."

* * *

I love writing for Jack, he's just such a spaz. (I mean that in an endearing sort of way)


End file.
